Flutterbitch's Week
by It's a sign from above
Summary: Hello everyone. I would like to start by stating my discovery. After the Mane 6 were cured of being discorded, a part of that evil element stayed inside them, in the deepest, darkest parts of their minds. You probably think this story will be dramatic and dark. Nope! Chuck Testa! This story is about a normal Fluttershy week, and the story is helped being told by the Anti-Shy.


Hello everyone. I would like to start by stating my discovery. After the Mane 6 were cured of being discorded, a part of that evil element stayed inside them, in the deepest, darkest parts of their minds. You probably think this story will be dramatic and dark. Nope! Chuck Testa! This story is about a normal Fluttershy week, and the story is helped being told by the Anti-Shy.

–

Fluttershy woke up. The sun shone its warm rays onto her pillow, and in the distance birds sang their morning songs.

"Another beautiful day." The cream colored pegasus whispered to herself. _Fuck, another day when Twilight is gonna mess shit up and we're gonna need to save Equestria's ass again._ Fluttershy hummed to herself as she walked downstairs. "Hello all my animal friends!" She said as the rabbits and birds and mice of all kinds turned to see her skip downstairs. She pulled out the bag of seed and poured them into each individual bowl. The animals scampered towards the food and nuzzled Fluttershy's hooves as she passed. "Eat up, my friends, you've got a big, beautiful day ahead of us." _I would save a shit-load of money if I dumped your asses. _She walked over to her table. On the table sat a mouse in a wheel-chair, its arm in a sling, and a tiny bandage across its chest. "Hello, Mr. Mouse, are you feeling alright?" The mouse nodded. "Wonderful! Just take those pain killers, and I think you can get out of that cast in a week." The little mice next to him hugged and kissed him and their mother next to him.

"I'll be back!" She said, and bid them goodbye. Oh the way into the kitchen, she bumped into her bunny, Angel. Angel was now a very nice rabbit, but sometimes he had bad days. This was one of them. "Hello, Angel, how are you?" _What up, shithead?_ The white rabbit began chattering angrily about his bed being too uncomfortable. "Okay, okay, Angel, I'll see what I can do." _I'll get you a bed of nails, then you'll be begging to sleep in your old one. "_I've gotta go see Twilight today, bye bye everyone!" _Fuck._

–

Fluttershy arrived in the Ponyville Library five minutes later. She had flown there, to avoid any distractions. She knocked on the door and it flew open. The lilac unicorn stood in the doorway happily, her face black and her mane smoking. "Hiya Flutters! Soooo glad you came! I need your help testing one of my spells!"

"T-that's nice, Twilight. I can help you-if you w-want." _Fuck. This is not going to end well. _

"Great! Follow me!" Twilight Sparkle led Fluttershy into the basement, where Twilight had set up a series of test tubes. She picked up two of them and poured one into another. It let off a green smoke and Twilight grinned. She poured it into a cup and drank it.

"T-twilight, are you sure that's safe?"

"Positive! Now let's see about that spell!"

Her horn lit up and Fluttershy closed her eyes. "B-be careful." _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck fuck. _There was a flash of bright light and it was over. Fluttershy opened her eyes. She looked down and gasped.

"HANDS!" Twilight shouted. "I read all about them in my books! So I wanted to see if the spells actually worked!"

"Well, it did." Fluttershy said. She looked at her new hand. It had five long, thin hoof-like things. And the tips were hard.

"Fingers and nails." Twilight explained as she pointed to the long hooves. "Those are fingers." She said. "And these, are fingernails. Dunno what they're for, though."

"Oh, Twilight could you pleeeeease turn me back? Please?" _Do it, bitch. _

"Okay, don't worry, I will." She cast the spell once more, and the fingers were gone. _Thank god. Don't you ever do that shit again. _

"Now, I've got a few more spells I'd like to try out." Fluttershy nodded and smiled.

_Fuck._

–

Fluttershy stepped out of the library at sundown. She sighed. Hours after hours of testing different spells and she was exhausted When she returned to her house, the animals saw she was tired, and the birds fed the other animals as the rabbits helped fix dinner for the tired pegasis. "Thank you very much." _So they ARE good for something. _Just then, Angel scampered in, looking hopeful. "I'm sorry, Angel bunny, I didn't have time." _ Shit, Angel, I don't care. _The bunny frowned and stomped off. Fluttershy finished the salad and bade her animal friends goodnight. She curled up in bed, thinking of the next day. "Tomorrow I need to see Rainbow Dash." _That stuck-up swag fag. _


End file.
